


late-night shenanigans

by daydreams_and_fanqueens



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, Modern AU, the rev squad gets into a bar fight and Eliza bails them out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreams_and_fanqueens/pseuds/daydreams_and_fanqueens
Summary: Eliza is exhausted and decidedly unimpressed. “It is two in the morning, you guys, you better have a damn good reason for why I’m bailing the four of you out.”“In our defense,” John says, looking entirely unrepentant, “they were assholes.”Bite-sized modern-day shenanigans.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	late-night shenanigans

Eliza is exhausted and decidedly unimpressed. “It is two in the morning, you guys, you better have a damn good reason for why I’m bailing the four of you out.”

“In our defense,” John says, looking entirely unrepentant, “they were assholes.”

“Really, Eliza,” Alex says earnestly, “there was a group of them harassing a girl and her friend-”

“Maria and Theodosia,” Hercules interjects, “Maria and I hang out sometimes, and one of the guys was her ex, James Reynolds-”

“-and they said they weren’t interested,” John says, “but the guys wouldn’t back off-”

“And _someone_ ”- Lafayette gives a look to Alex -”decided this was a perfect time to jump in-”

“What _else_ was I supposed to do,” Alex begins heatedly, “they weren’t listening to her-”

“And Lee was like, ‘or what?’-” Hercules says.

“And we all know what Alex is like when someone gives him a challenge, he doesn’t back down-” John says, to protests from Alex and agreement from everyone else.

“And Alex got in his face,” Lafayette continues, “all five-foot-nothing of him-”

“Hey!”

“And punches started flying,” John says, “I didn’t see who started it-”

“He did,” Alex says immediately.

“-and it got ugly fast, because no one had even the slightest degree of chill-” Hercules interjects.

“And then we got arrested,” Lafayette concludes, “and Alex said you’d probably pick up, so here you are.”

“Thanks, Eliza, really, you’re the best,” Alex says, and Eliza feels her irritation at the general world ebb. God, she loves this man, reckless as he may be.

“Well, come on,” she says, “we’re taking the subway home, and then I’m going back to bed. I have a shift at the hospital in less than seven hours.”

They all profess their undying gratitude as they exit the station, and Eliza thinks about how much Angelica will laugh when she hears this story in the morning - later in the morning, at any rate.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are endlessly appreciated. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
